Blood Red
by memeteam2016
Summary: Roy Mustang; a new english teacher at CHS - Danny didn't think much of him... until he introduced a short, angry, blonde kid with a ponytail and two metal limbs. Now Freakshow is looking for the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' - the worst thing is, Danny has no idea who they are. The only two that do, in fact, seem awfully interested in the gem on Freakshow's ring... [discontinued!]
1. Chapter One - the prologue

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Danny Phantom or any characters included.  
 **Claimer;** I do own the plot and writing of this fanfiction.

 **Author's Note;  
** Hallo, Kinetic here, back with a story about my latest obsession; Fullmetal Alchemist. Honestly, the moment I saw what had happened to our favorite blonde pipsqueak and his metal brother, I just fell in love with the entire anime! It's very well made and extremely interesting to watch. As well as this, Danny Phantom is life, so I thought we may as well do a crossover... right? **  
** **Warnings;  
** In this story there is graphic scenes of torture, blood and abuse, etc. (To be honest, it's like that in all the stories I do...). If this unsettles you, DO NOT READ. That is all. (; I warned you...

I hope you enjoy and I'd really appreciate positive reviews~  
-Kinetic.

 _edited ~ 02/06/2016_

(Al is now not coming to Amity like I had planned. He will come in later, though!)

* * *

 **Blood Red**  
.

a Fullmetal Alchemist/Danny Phantom  
fanfiction by _memeteam2016_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE  
** the prologue

.

 _Knock_ , _knock_ , _knock_.

A pair of jade green optics flickered away from the pile of paperwork that lay on his mahogany desk, his gaze falling toward the door of the English classroom. Through the foggy glass window in the wooden postern, Mr. Lancer could see a fuzzy silhouette, shifting around as if uncomfortable with standing outside for such a short yet tense period of time. With a roll of his eyes, the teacher raised his pot-bellied body off his padded chair and strode toward the door, decorating his face with his familiar smug smirk in order to keep the 'intelligent' facade up.

The rusting hinges squeaked quietly as he swung the door open, revealing a figure he clearly recognized as Mrs. Daw from reception. Her mouse-brown hair was shorter then it had been yesterday and the purple smudges that used to be collected underneath her crystal green eyes were more obvious to the eye then it would be considered healthy. Slightly concerned, the English teacher gave his colleague a warm smile that reached his optics. "Good morning, Karen," he greeted in a friendly manner, "how may I help you today?"

She returned the grin with a small one of her own, stepping slowly into his room upon invitation. "Hello, Mitchell," she said, "I'm not going to stay long; I have things to do. But I do need to talk to you about a new teacher that may be starting at this school next Monday." This interested the older man - barely anyone had bothered to try Caspar High School out as a job, due to the paranormal pests they get quite often. As well as this, the teacher would be beginning halfway through the school year; in itself, that was rare.

"Oh," was all he said in response as he moved to sit in his seat once more, "he's beginning in the middle of the year? That's unusual." The coffee mug beside him was steaming as he brought it to his lips, watching Mrs. Daw with a pointed gaze. She shifted uncomfortably once again, her expression folded into one of anxiousness. It was now that Lancer realized she had never really spoken with him before and therefore may be nervous, for whatever reason.

"Yes, I thought so too. His name is Roy, Roy Mustang - he comes from Germany ***** , but can speak fluent English due to studying it all throughout his lifetime. Even his accent is near perfection - I spoke to him on the phone, you see," Karen was sat on a desk now, her eyes often flickering toward the wall clock behind Mr. Lancer; it was another half hour before classes began, so he had a lot of time before he had to get the slides open for first period English.

The older man blinked. "Curious... what is he teaching?" he inquired, swaying in his wheeled office chair patiently as he took another sip of warm coffee. The taste was refreshingly delicate and he could practically feel the energy and caffeine flowing through his body. _Is that unhealthy?_ he thought briefly.

"I think he's going to be an English teacher, just like you," Karen informed him, wringing her hands as if unsure, "but he's awfully young for such a tall man. He says that he is turning thirty this year. Twenty-nine! That's young to be teaching in a school such as this one. And he sounded very assertive over the phone, too, like he's been trained in the military..." At this, her cheeks bronzed with a hint of red, like she had realized how ridiculous she was beginning to sound.

"Pfft," Lancer retorted cockily, "I doubt he's been trained in the military, Karen. He's probably just a very experienced teacher - perhaps he could even take control of the class I'm teaching first period, despite it seeming impossible. Daniel Fenton and the rest of the golden trio keep leaving halfway through class and I can't get them to stay for the life of me. If he can get them to remain, then I'm all in for it."

"... Isn't it Baxter that you have problems with?" Karen questioned, clearly confused, "he causes trouble in the corridors. Does he not in classes?"

"Not at all! He's an angel child," Mr. Lancer snorted, "why did you need to discuss Mr. Mustang with me anyways? When that mathematics teacher arrived, you didn't tell me of it. I don't understand what makes this guy so important that you come to see me to talk about him." An eyebrow cocked, the overweight English teacher let a sigh rumble through his body, taking another sip of now-cooling coffee.

"Oh no, it is nothing to do with Mr. Mustang... not exactly, anyways. It's who he is bringing with him to start 'temporary education' at Caspar High," the receptionist relayed, her expression completely serious. Seeing that Mr. Lancer was completely blank at what she had said, she continued in a stronger tone. "He's bringing his two adopted children with him to continue with their education here."

"What is wrong with that? He could just be moving house in order to teach here and has to bring his orphaned teenagers along..."

"No, no. He mentioned something to me, something about the oldest having a problem with his arm and leg... I'm not entirely sure, I can't remember that well, but I can conjure that much," Mrs. Daw said, "at first I wasn't concerned about this, but then I realized how some of our students behave towards others... I'm worried that he wouldn't like it here, Edward."

Sighing, Mr. Lancer noted that she had a point. He couldn't be sure what their condition was due to the lack of real explanation but, by the sounds of it, they certainly weren't going to be normal - that was looked down upon by a lot of students enrolled at Caspar High. "What're the student's names?" he asked quietly.

"Roy didn't tell me," she responded quite simply, "it is frustrating, isn't it? He could have told me, but I forgot to ask. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I was simply interested," Mr. Lancer hummed, "you should go back to work, Karen. Classes will start soon enough and I need to get another coffee and my lunch before that happens." He watched her stand up silently, offering her a half-hearted smile as she moved to the door.

"Yes, I should. Goodbye Mitchell, and good luck with your class." She swung the door open slowly and shuffled out into the now-noisy corridors, closing it quickly behind her as a pile of students began body-slamming the walls in an attempt to make their friends laugh.

 _Roy Mustang, huh?_ Mr. Lancer thought to himself as he finished his coffee, a smile on his face.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note;**  
That's the end of the prologue! Usually, I would do it longer, but since this a prologue, I made it intentionally short (just like Ed, hehe).  
I'm pretty proud of this, actually.

 ***** \- I edited this from Japan to Germany due to something someone pointed out to me. (:

 **Reviews;**  
Please offer your opinions below! Even just a line or two of praise or advice would be amazing! I think I'll need around **5 reviews** so that I know that my writing efforts isn't for absolutely nothing. Sorry if that sounds like begging - I don't mean for it to be like that~!

Goodbye and thank you,  
-Kinetic


	2. Chapter Two - America?

**Disclaimer;** I do not open Fullmetal Alchemist, Danny Phantom or any characters included.  
 **Claimer;** I do own the plot and the writing of this fanfiction.

 **Author's Note;**  
Hello again~! It's Kinetic here, back with yet another chapter on this story ( _no shit Sherlock_ says my inner demons). I really appreciate the support you have all given me! It's been really nice knowing that some people are enjoying my efforts. I'm really enjoying writing this, too - since this isn't pre-written like all the pros' stories are, I'm excited for the future too.  
 **Reviews;  
OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween - **Meh, thank you~ here is yer chapter! C:

 **Funkatron -** I believe I already PMed you about this but oh well, I'm re-typing it anyway. Most anime is Japanese (isn't all of it Japanese...?) and, despite what you've pointed out, the FMA crew is from Japan, not Europe. It doesn't really matter since this is going to be mainly set in Amity Park, so it doesn't make a difference to the story. I hope this clears it up~! (I edited it, by the way c:)

 **Mariepc -** Ah, I would hope that you're hooked! I like fans that get hooked to my stories (I'm saying this like I'm famous or something pfffft). And I really hope you still think it's interesting in the future chapters. Glad to see you're enjoying it! (:

 **goodgirl275 -** Again, thank you for saying it's interesting! And yeah, I usually see fanfictions where Lancer is called Edward, so it was the first thing I thought of while writing. I'm going to edit that in the future to a different name. Suggestions?

 **Lady Psychopath -** Ah, thank you~! I laughed at the 'Oooooooooooh' because I'm imagining someone going "ooooooh" really loudly. XDD I don't know, I'm hopped up on coffee right now, so I feel a bit random. Heehaw.

 **Snow Griffin -** (This is for both reviews, BTW.) You do know that you didn't need to correct yourself, right? XDD Anyway, thanks for saying it was interesting~! Alchemy and ghosts is a rather quirky mix, isn't it? I thought so too. And I like how gentle you're being. "I'm not going to demand you write..." lool, that's so kind-sounding. You can demand if you want. XDD Thanks for the review! (:

 **Sky-Girl1999 -** Oh don't worry, Lancer is remaining as Mr. Lancer. It's not going to be replaced with his first name, 'Edward'. That's only because, realistically, teachers call their fellow teachers by their first name, right? Well, in my school, my form tutor calls everyone 'miss' and 'sir' for unknown reasons, but she's a bit weird. Lol. XD Thanks for the review~! (:

* * *

 **Blood Red**

.

a Fullmetal Alchemist/Danny Phantom  
fanfiction by _memeteam2016_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**  
America...?

.

"Good morning, brother!"

That thankfully familiar robotic voice wormed into Edward Elric's pounding senses as his eyelids slid open at a groggy slowness, leaving his bright optics bathed in the vibrant golden sun-rays that broke through the drawn curtains of the clear-aired room. It was so sudden that he shut his eyes again, a small groan of reluctance and exhaustion protruding from his dried throat. Waking up in the morning was always the hardest part of the day, Ed had decided a while ago. "Mornin', Al," he mumbled sleepily, his flesh arm laying across his eyes as he fluttered them open once more.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so sunny in the mornings? I think my eyes'll bleed if I look out the window..."

He moaned again, mentally throwing more severe hate toward the happy weather that invaded his sleep. There was a small chuckle from the younger brother, followed by the slight squeak of steel as he stood up. "Come on, brother, you have to get up," the hollow suit of armor Ed called his brother was looming over him, his shadow slanting across the floorboards behind him. With another groan of rejection, the petite State-Alchemist threw his blanket off him with his legs, revealing that he had slept with only a shirt and boxers on his lanky form.

Pitifully, Al glanced down at his older brother's body; his missing right arm and left leg had been once replaced with limbs of automail, giving him a battle-scarred look, Al had decided (although, he still had his body, while Al had lost his). They had been searching for a way for Al to get his body back and for Ed to get his limbs rightfully returned to him for years now, but they've yet to find the stone that would help them... all of the ones they have discovered have been false leads, and they couldn't use that to regain their missing bodies.

"What're we doing today, Al?" Ed inquired sleepily, finally moving to sit up in his bed. His hands quickly moved to his hair, in which he groomed his fingers through to untangle any burrs from the long, golden locks. With a yawn, the smaller fifteen-year-old shifted his gaze toward his younger brother, who stood with his back straight by the bed.

The living suit of armor hummed. "Going to work, obviously," he informed Ed, "I briefly remember Mustang calling me earlier about something. He wanted us - well, namely you, actually - to come to his office." At this, Ed's interest visibly peaked, and the State-Alchemist clambered out of his bed within a few moments. His shoulders were slumped in his exhaustion and Al felt a tinge of sadness rumble through him; he had been worked to the bone lately. They both had.

"I wonder what that old fart would want with us - uh, me," the blonde grumbled as he made his way to the wardrobe, stepping around a collection of books Al had been reading throughout the night. He swung it open lazily, another yawn stretching his jaw open.

"I don't know, brother. Make sure your jeans don't get caught on your automail again," he advised, earning a bitter scoff from the petite teenager. It had been quite funny - he had been slipping on his clothes ("I'm too tired to transmute it," he had moaned when Al pointed out that he could so do), when his jeans snagged on the joint of his automail knee and made him cry out in surprise. Apparently, it could have damaged the technology, so Al chose to remind him to be careful each day. Despite getting free upgrades, it was a long, long journey to the automail workshop; they didn't want to have to go on it again.

With a sigh, Ed found his black jeans and shirt and dropped them onto the floor as he pulled off his shirt. The scars that surrounded the area where his automail arm was attached were as clear as usual, contrasting against his clean, unblemished skin. "Probably just another mission. I hope it's nothing too drastic. And I bet it has nothing to do with the Philosophers stone, as usual," he remarked.

"It never does..." Alphonse responded, "I do hope we find it soon, brother. Then we can get our bodies returned to us."

Ed's stature stiffened a little as he gripped the shirt with both automail and flesh hands, though Al found this to be normal behavior. "Yeah," he mumbled, "and we can see our mother's smile again, right?" He was turned away from his younger brother when he slipped the black sleeveless shirt over his topless body. The shirt was crinkled from use but he smoothed the wrinkles out right away, almost as if he were OCD about it.

The suit of armor sighed too, choosing not to respond. Instead he sat in silence, his gaze fallen out of the window as his older brother slipped on his familiar black jeans. The clank of the buckle as he did up his belt, where he kept his silver State-Alchemist pocket watch strapped on in an authoritative manner. Suddenly, Ed's voice came once more, happier and louder than before. "Anyway, let's go eat! I'm so hungry that my stomach'll bleed in a minute," he shrilled eagerly.

Quickly, he pulled on his elevator boots (they were worn now, the black leather wrinkled a little and the red souls splattered with dirt) and grabbed his silver-lined, black jacket from the wardrobe. "I can't wait to eat when we both get our bodies back, brother," Al hummed light-heatedly, "don't forget your cloak, by the way."

"Since when do I forget my cloak?" The smaller's automail arm grabbed the bright-red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak of a hook in the wardrobe. The Flamel that emblazoned the back flashed as he put it on, before leading the way into the kitchen.

The room felt fairly empty, but the two ignored the sensation for Ed's excitement for the food distracted both too much. Finding his eagerness entertaining, Al sat at the table and watched as Ed threw himself into the food cupboard. "Remember, drink some milk, brother. It'll help you grow," Al advised, though he knew that the smaller would never listen to his offer.

"Ugh, no," Ed spat bitterly as he put the milk bottle on the counter with two picky fingers, "milk is gross, Al, you know I wouldn't drink it for the life of me!"

Al couldn't help but chuckle as the short teenager triumphantly produced a loaf of bread from the cupboard, mumbling about how he planned to make a sandwhich with it. He desperately needed to drink milk - too bad he didn't like it. Ed was standing at a tiny one-hundred and forty-nine centimeters in height, which meant he was four foot and eleven inches. Milk would help him to grow taller, yet he refused to drink it. He even had a strand of hair or two sticking up to heighten himself - all he had to do was drink the milk!

With a cough, Ed looked up at his older brother. "Al~," he sung, "can you get the peanut butter off the top shelf?"

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Al complained jokingly.

"But I can't reach it!" His fierce golden optics stared lovingly at the top shelf, where the jar of peanut butter glared back with a mocking gaze. "Please...?" He watched hopefully as Al shifted. But, seeing as Al didn't seem to want to get up, Ed sighed in submission and readied himself.

Unsurprisingly, it hadn't actually taken as long as both had thought - he athletically levered himself onto the counter, his small stature dodging the knife rack and the other shelves with such grace that he began to notice that his little frame sometimes came in good use. Despite having two metal limbs, Ed was lightweight and could move quicker then a lot of the State-Alchemists. Al could move just as fast with his honed reflexes and skill set that matched his younger brother's - he had never been beaten in a sparring fight before due to this.

"AHA!" he hollered triumphantly as his automail arm grabbed the jar with a tight grasp, "I got it!"

"I see that," Al observed.

"We're keeping this on a lower shelf," Ed demanded as he hopped off the counter and slid around on the floor a little, "because I'm way too tired when I wake up to do that every morning." The smaller teenager opened the jar with one fluent movement, his automail arm squeaking as it twisted in the wrong way a little.

"Hurry up now, we have to go soon. Mustang wants us, remember?" Al reminded as his eyes scoured a book's page curiously.

"Yeah, yeah."

.

 _in Mustang's office_

.

Three loud, clear knocks against wood gained Roy Mustang's attention, and the older man's eyes twitched. They were late, by five minutes - not that he'd point it out, of course, but he found it unusual nonetheless. Despite Edward Elric being rather terrible at timekeeping, his younger brother Alphonse Elric always had a talent for it; he'd get Ed out of bed early enough for them to be exactly on time. For a moment, Roy wondered why he pondered over it for so long; he chose to brush it off for now. After all, he always got lost in his thoughts these days.

Standing up, the Colonel moved toward the door in long, swinging strides, running a hand smoothly through his shaggy raven hair in order to neaten it up. The hinges on the door squeaked painfully (he'll have to get that looked at) as he swung it open, revealing the two figures he had been expecting to see. "Good morning Alphonse, good morning Fullmetal," he greeted simply, stepping away from the door, "come in."

"Hi Chief."

"G'mornin', Colonel Mustang."

Roy gave the boys a tender look, his dark eyes roaming over Edward's short stature and Alphonse's tall, metallic one. "I see you didn't drink your milk again today," he observed, earning a bitter glare from the smaller State-Alchemist as he idly perched himself onto the edge of his desk. Choosing not to ask him to remove himself off the surface, Roy directed his gaze toward Alphonse, who was leaning against his wall with his back straight with formality.

"You wanted to see me?" Ed inquired after a short period of silence; Roy allowed a heavy breath to pass through him, feeling the exhaustion of awaking so early to be in his office pulling at his eyelids and worsening the purple smudges underneath his piercing black eyes.

For the past week, he had been staying awake well throughout the night. It was for a good chance, after all; it would assist the boys in completing the mission they had been following for their entire lives. For a long time, ever since Ed had taken the test to become a State-Alchemist, he had felt a tinge of sympathy that settled in the back of his mind. They weren't looking for this object in greed or vain - they wanted to take their life back, have the ability to feel all four limbs, see their mother's warm-hearted smile once more.

The Elric brothers had been through a lot in their lifetime. They had seen more than teenagers of their age should ever see in their life time, yet they continued stronger than any of the Alchemists he had ever known. It was almost inspiring, in a way that shouldn't be possible. Humming at himself to stay awake, the Colonel offered the State-Alchemist an amused grin.

"Yes, I did," he started softly, "I have a... proposal."

Edward chuckled, dramatically swooning his hand across his forehead. "Oh Mustang, of _course_ I'll marry you!" he purred, though Roy could hear the humor in his joking tone. There was a metallic snort from across the room and Roy glanced over toward Al to see the living suit of armor had his hand over his face, his large, steel body shaking with small periods of laughter. The blonde teenager sat on the desk, however, appeared to be ignoring the attention his antics was getting, and he let out a 'damsel in distress' noise before giving Roy a humored look.

"Fullmetal, be serious for a moment," Roy scolded softly.

"Ah, fine then. But what was your proposal, Colonel?" the short blonde questioned once more, his head cocked charmingly. With a small chuckle of amusement, the older State-Alchemist briefly ran his gaze over Edward, studying his features for any signs of discomfort or exhaustion. His blonde hair was silky as ever as it lay in it's familiar plait on his back, his fierce golden optics flaming as ever. He could have been mistaken for a bright, happy child to anyone who didn't know the Elric brothers and their past personally.

There were slight purple smudges under his eyes, though, and Roy understood that the brothers had been working their butts off for a month or so now. Al couldn't get tired, so he was perky as ever, but Edward still had a body - despite the metallic limbs that replaced his missing ones, he was still as human as the rest of the State-Alchemists. He got tired easier, though, for a recent discovery told them that he was sleeping and eating for both their spirits.

"It's a new mission - but before you complain, Fullmetal, let me explain. If you accept, you'll have a chance to come out of Amestris and travel across the world." Roy thought hard about what he had been planning both night and day for weeks as his fellow State-Alchemist conjured a response.

"... where would we be travelling to, Colonel?"

"America."

"America...?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Roy gave the short blonde a pointed glare, who returned it with a fiercer one of his own. "It's a place called Amity Park, just off Oregon. A very unknown place, I must say. Then again, Amestris is too, I suppose." He ran a hand through his raven hair, wondering what Fullmetal's train of thought was at that moment; his expression told confusion, but his eyes expressed a curious excitement and showed he was inwardly screaming to get going. _Trust Mr. Short over there to get happy about the word 'travel'_ , Roy thought to himself bemusedly.

"What's the mission about?" he asked after a while, his golden gaze only shimmering even more brightly at the very prospect of leaving Amestris, "if I need to endure any more comments about me being sho-... uh... then I refuse, because it's annoying enough here..." _He nearly admitted it!_ Roy told himself, though he openly chuckled at his own thoughts.

"You may have to endure more remarks about how little you are-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ACORN'S SHADOW WOULD BE TOO BIG FOR THEM?!"

Roy coughed at the outburst, but made no sudden movements as to made Edward think he cared enough to make a reaction ("it's all about the heartless facade," he had once told Hawkeye, who spat out her drink at the comment). "As I was saying," he began stubbornly, "you may have to endure more remarks about your height, because it's an undercover mission."

"Undercover?" Al's metallic voice said worriedly, "in America? Do they have Alchemy over there?"

"Colonel, you never told me what the actual mission is about. What does it achieve if we happen to succeed?" Ed asked strongly, having calmed down from the unneeded remark about his height. His legs were swinging around, his heel often tapping at the side of the desk as he glanced down at his feet.

"It's to help you boys. It's to get a Philosophers Stone," Roy informed them, earning two sharp gasps from the Elric brothers - Edward leaped off the desk, his eyes shining brighter than possible, and Al's suit of armor creaked as he suddenly straightened himself up in surprise. Both of their attention span's had been entrapped by the man's words, as he had thought. They had been searching all of their life... now the chance could he right in their grasp!

"Count me in. I don't care what we're undercover as. Just count him and I both in," Edward shrilled excitedly, his fists clenching at his sides. At this, Roy's heart flattened slightly, not wanting to tell them of the next news... though he thought it unneeded as Al seemed to make sense of his blank expression. The living suit of armor rubbed the back of his neck in realization.

"... I can't come, can I?"

Ed visibly tensed as he shot a look at Roy. "He _is_ coming, right?" he demanded quietly, "right?!"

A tinge of guilt echoed briefly in the back of the Colonel's head as he looked at the younger State-Alchemist's expression; usually, something like separating two close brothers for a certain period of time wouldn't be a problem for him, but just looking at their faces set something heavy in his stomach. They had been through so much together, they had never really been apart before. That was understandable - their mother was dead, their father was neglecting, the rest of their family God-knows-where. Each other was all they had left, really.

But it was only a short period of time, after all. There was no set time - the man that had the stone was definitely known to be in Amity Park, and no one could know just when he planned on coming back. Roy had heard he was coming soon, though he wasn't so sure. It wasn't like they were going to be separated forever, and he didn't think Edward would even need Winry to come out as his mechanic. There was little chance that even his automail limbs would get damaged...

... right?

With a tense sigh, Roy rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry, Fullmetal, but I can't say that he is coming. There is no way to make him seem discreet enough to be undercover. But, we can always call him over if we need him desperately," he said, his eye softening very slightly as Edward gave Alphonse a tender smile, "I know you two need each other... but Al just can't come."

Al and Ed were both looking at the Colonel now; the shorter of the two let his shoulders slump and the living metal suit of armor had no reaction. "It's okay, brother," Al urged lightly,"I don't mind. I'll invite Winry over to stay so that I have company."

"Are you sure, A-Al? I don't want you to be... wha- what if the armor rejects your soul while I'm not here?" Ed seemed deflated about the fact his younger brother couldn't come, and Roy simply observed the small conversation with the same cold glare as usual (the heartless facade, remember?).

Al gave a comforting hum. "Don't worry, brother. I promise to you it won't do that. Just go; getting the Philosophers Stone means that we'll get your limbs back, my body back, and we can see mother's smile again!" he reassured his older brother, who visibly stiffened at the mention of their dead parent. With a sigh, the blonde straightened, before glancing over at Roy with a confident golden gaze. The colonel recognized the expression as one he always had whenever he felt bold before a fight - it was almost terrifying, in a way.

"I'll do it. Going undercover in a normal place such as Amity Park sounds easy."

* * *

 **Author's Note;  
** I'd say that's a good place to end the chapter, wouldn't you say? I'm actually quite proud of this! I'm sorry if it was boring to you, but it's a required chapter, after all.  
 **Reviews;  
** Can I get up to... **15 reviews** for this chapter? Maybe more if you guys feel nice? Reviews make me feel like this story is loved. And **tell me whether you're part of the Danny Phantom fandom, the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom or both**! It's something I wondered after I started getting reviews~!

Goodbye and have a good day,  
-Kinetic

 **PS;** *transmutes self-promo into AN* If you like angsty Danny Phantom stories, look at my other fanfiction 'Traumatized' (;


	3. SORRY :D

**I can't continue this due to lack of time and inspiration :/**

 **BUT**

 **this is a big 'but'...**

 **my friend royalvite is going to redo this plot for me!**

 **honestly, she is a very very very talented writer. she will make it a whole lot better, I promise.**

 **if you wanted to see this plot, go find her. the first chapter may not be out when you read this but if you wait a while she should have it out.**

 **sorry to do this,**

 **\- kinetic**

 **(oh and thanks for waiting guys, ily)**


End file.
